Trust
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Alia lost contact with X and Zero while horrible thoughts began to plague her mind...


"Trust"  
by: Ellis McDohl   
First entry: August 28, 2001  
Last entry: September 1, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know they don't belong to me!  
  
Author's note:  
Hello. How are you all? I've posted this now and I don't know what to do. *giant sweatdrop* I'm not sure about this but, really I've never been sure of myself before. Hopefully, it won't be so bad. ^-^'  
Please enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
********************************************************  
  
"Trust"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
Alia sat in front of the central computer's monitor, eagerly awaiting for some good news of any sort. She hated waiting very much. Especially if it's about the present battles they were now fighting.  
  
They've lost contact with X and Zero, about half an hour ago. Obviously something was interfering that's why they couldn't establish a decent conversation. The base was pretty damaged thanks to the Sigma virus. Only a few computers worked. They were lucky the central computer was one of them but it's use is limited. Soon it will also succumb to virus as well. That's why they had to do a lot of things manually.  
  
She tried once again, to contact either X or Zero but to no avail. There was no answer except for the sound of crackling and the static. It hurt her ears but she had to continue.  
  
Signas was in his office, waiting like she was. He looked pretty worn out but she could understand why. They were in the middle of a huge crisis. Something they could not afford to lose.  
  
She shifted her headset, sighing. She was anxious, more so because many of their friends and former hunters been affected by the Sigma virus. All because of that stupid Sigma head X and Zero fought.  
  
She didn't blame them because they didn't have any way of knowing what their real plan was. In the depths of her heart, she blamed herself for not seeing this sooner. After all she was supposed to be the best researcher and navigator. Somehow she felt responsible.  
  
The screen was blank and the room was dark. The only light there was from the computer screen, which she had been staring at for nearly three hours straight. Her blue eyes hurt because of it. But she couldn't let that get the best of her.  
  
Weariness began to take hold of her and she shook her head, rather violently to get it away.  
  
This is no time to get tired, Alia! She scolded herself. Everyone's fighting so sober up!  
  
She leaned back her chair and continued to stare at the screen. She was alone in the control room.   
  
Alone...  
  
The lights from the ceiling flickered, mockingly as though telling her that all their efforts would be in vain. She didn't want to admit that. She didn't want to give up because they had so much to loose.  
  
She glanced around and for a moment, she thought she saw a strange shadow behind her. She blinked and it disappeared. It must've been her imagination, playing in her mind. She had to ignore that.  
She pressed a few buttons on the control panel, placing her hand on the headset, while she stood up, almost leaning on the panel.  
  
"X, Zero? Do you copy?" She asked, hoping they'd answer. "Do you copy? Confirm your positions."  
No answer. Just more crackling sounds. She sank back her chair.  
  
What am I going to do? She thought in despair, crumpling her short, fair hair. I don't want to think of anything bad...  
  
But she couldn't help thinking so. Her mind began to generate horrible images of X and Zero, sprawled on the floor, bathing in their own blood.  
  
They might be badly injured or worse yet... A voice said in her head.  
  
Don't say it! She screamed in her mind. They'll be okay.  
  
And what makes you think that? The voice snapped back at her, making her wince. Wake up, Alia! This is a battle. You hear? A BATTLE! With fighting! They're probably all dead by now!  
  
As that voice spoke, she felt a few tears gather in the corners of her eye but They did not fall. They were frozen just as much as reploids did not grow to look any older than how they were created to look like.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. I don't want to think that... She told herself. I must have faith. They'll be all right. I've got to contact them now.  
  
Ha! You wish! That voice mockingly replied. Just give it up!  
  
No! She replied.  
  
As she raised her head, her eyes shone with much determination. If there was anyone who saw her, they'd think it she was mad, but at the same time, not, mainly because Alia did not like to give up. If there was still hope...  
  
...even just the tiniest bit...  
  
...she would hold on and continue to trust in her friends.  
  
She stood up, leaning against the control panel, and looking at the blank screen with a hand pressed against the headset's earphones, while trying to establish a contact.  
  
"X, Zero? Are you receiving me?" She called out.  
  
Nothing... just more crackling sounds.  
  
"X, Zero, do you copy?"  
  
Still more static. In her despair, she slammed her hands on the control panel.  
  
"Why don't you answer?!" She screamed.  
  
There was static and then...  
  
"Hey! I heard you! Stop screaming, you're going to ram my eardrums with that voice of yours!" Zero's voice answered.  
  
"Is everything all right, Alia?" X asked, innocently.  
  
The frozen tears finally fell, her mouth remained slightly open as a small smile slowly formed in her mouth. In her reaction to this relief, she was actually furious.  
  
"Just what do you think you're both doing?!" Alia shouted, angrily. "I've been trying to call you for nearly half an hour now and you're not answering!"  
  
"Sorry..." They both apologized. Alia gave out a long relieved sigh.  
  
"X ran into some trouble and that maverick knocked our contact units off..." Zero explained. "We didn't have time to respond because we had to fight the lot of them."  
  
"No damage?" Alia asked, hopefully.  
  
"Nah." It was X who replied. "Just a bit of a scratch. We got what we need though and we'll return to base."  
  
Alia slowly lowered herself onto her chair   
  
"That's great..." She said, simply.  
  
END  



End file.
